


Day 7: Confusion

by Menatiera



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inktober, Inktober 2017, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Stucky - Freeform, angel au, sswh month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: Part two (yet) of the angel au. Steve and Bucky finally meets Clint and Tony.





	Day 7: Confusion

“You offer us what?!” Of course Tony was the one to recover sooner; Clint still looked at them with surprise when Tony was already on his feet.

“We did what?” Clint managed to say with a few moments of delay.

Bucky sighed and fiddled with his fingers, soothing his feathers again and again, but nervousness made them ruffled again, making his work worthless. He figured it was the equivalent of humans having goosebumps.

Steve beamed at them like he was announcing the winner of life’s lottery. Ironic. “Well, you died. Together, at the right time, in the right age, in the right company. You are welcome, by the way. So we offer you the chance to Rise as angels.”

“As guardian angels”, Bucky corrected on autopilot.

It was the third time Steve said these words, but the pair still seemed shellshocked. Bucky couldn’t blame them. For mortals it must have been terrifying to find out about their own death, and Steve’s radiating happiness probably didn’t help the case.

Bucky, although reluctantly, stepped closer to the trio. “I think we should start with an introduction instead”, he suggested quietly. He stuck his hand out for a shake, hoping the human greeting would be familiar and therefore calming to the newcomers. “Hi, Clint. It’s really, really nice to meet you in person. I’m Bucky, your guardian angel.”

Everyone stared at Bucky’s hand, then the humans’ gaze wandered to the angels’ faces. Clint didn’t move.

“No way!” Again, Tony was the first to recover. “Why did you get the brunette, Clint? He’s the more handsome! I should got the more handsome, plus he’d fit my aesthetic better. But I guess that means I got you, Beefcake Blondie?”

Bucky slowly let down his hand, and schooled his expression not to show his disappointment. Especially not when Tony greeted Steve in such a careless way like he was not worried at all.

“I don’t want to be picky - or maybe I do, sue me, I just died -, but doesn’t a guardian angel means that, dunno, you guys should save us or something? Letting us die is definitely not an example of very good guardianship in my book…”

“Ugh, we did, more times than you could ever imagine”, Bucky couldn’t help but sound defensive.

“You, for example!” Steve pointed at Tony, becoming high-strung immediately by the change of topic. “You nearly gave me a heart attack with your little stunt at Monaco, remember that? What the hell were you thinking, sitting into a race car without any proper training beforehand?!”

“You are not better either. Stopping a bank robbery unarmed, if Budapest rings a bell, just to impress a pretty ballerina?” It was Bucky’s turn to scowl at Clint.

“Going into an active war zone?”

“Starting a fight with the local mob?”

“Challenging a known terrorist then using an untested beta version of your protection system while waiting for him to strike?”

“Arguing with Pepper on her birthday, especially in front of Natasha?”

“Driving into a weapon exhibition while drunk as hell?”

The two angels seemed to have endless stash of complaints against their mortals.

“I swear to Him, if I would be able to gray, I wouldn’t have a single brown hair on my head!”, Bucky huffed out their conclusion, more than a little exasperated.

Clint and Tony seemed stunned, then Tony cleared his throat. “Are you… absolutely sure this is not hell?” he asked no one in particular.

“Totally”, Steve answered without hesitation.

“Because to me it seems like it. Two cuties greet us, then start to yell at us for all the dumb and awesome adventures we had through our lives? That doesn’t sound heavenly to me.”

Clint didn’t even try to suppress his laugh. “Don’t forget the cuties are hot as hell as well.”

“Yeah, never forgetting, just look at them”, Tony agreed with a grin.

Bucky growled, because he felt his knees get weak. “Stevie, they’re flirting with us!” he whispered, barely audible.

“I guess that’s an… uh, good sign?” Steve didn’t sound sure at all. “So. I repeat the offer. Either you go forward to Purgatory, because let’s face it, even with your good intentions you made some shitty mistakes through your lives and that means you can’t go straight up, or you can come with us, joining the angelic ranks.”

“The latter means becoming a guardian angel, like us. We’d serve together.” Bucky didn’t want to sound hopeful, but he could not clear all the emotions from his voice. “You are allowed to refuse, of course. Seeing a mortal’s life from start to end is not always easy. Doing a good job of protecting them is even harder”, he added quickly.

“Well, true, Purgatory is more calm”, Steve nodded slowly. “Nothing ever happens there, that’s the realm of eternal waiting. You won’t change, you won’t have to do anythi…”

“Ugh, don’t continue, blondie, I’m in, whatever you want!”, Tony practically cried. “You can’t do that to me, I’d die. Okay, I’m already dead, I can’t die anymore, but I’d do it again just to piss someone off. I’d go crazy. You know what, send me in Hell before that Purgatory thing, that would be less cruel. Fuck, I’ve got goosebumps just to think about the whole eternal waiting thing. You know how much I hate waiting?”

“I’m aware”, Steve sad dryly. Half of Tony’s possibly life-threatening troubles originated from this.

Clint shrugged. “I’m not the type of guy to sit down and twiddle either. I guess this protection thing is worth a shot.”

Tony patted his lover’s shoulder. “That’s my boy!”

Clint didn’t pay attention to him. “So I assume your offer meant we’ll be working together?” Now he was the one to offer his hand. “In this case, I’m also glad to meet you. Bucky, right?”

Instead of shaking the hand, Bucky stepped forward, and pulled him into a tight, full-body hug. He embraced both with arms and with wings, shielding themselves from everything. His wings were not bright white ones anymore, but they held the same power as before.

On their right, Steve did the same with Tony.

“Welcome home, _ours_ ”, Bucky whispered into Clint’s ear. Then he sighed, and released every barrier he had, destroyed every wall inside, everything that could have been between him and Clint, while he was letting his Light radiate free, flooding every bit of Clint’s soul.

Heaven greeted two newborn angels among its ranks.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, mu [tumblr](http://menatiera.tumblr.com) is open, feel free to visit me there too :)


End file.
